Alakthul Moongazer
History Alakthul Eld'aron Moongazer was a youth prior to the War of the Ancients, the middle of three children born to a Blacksmith and his wife, all of whom lived along the outskirts of the city of Morlos'Aran near Mt. Hyjal and Ashenvale. Alakthul was aspiring to be a blacksmith similar to his father with the civil war broke out. The family fled westward into the rugged mountains bordering southern Winterspring during the war, though his father would soon join the Night Elven resistance to forge weapons and armor for he forces of Jarod Shadowsong and Priestess Tyrande. His father would eventually join the thinning ranks of the Resistance, and would not be able to escape from the disastrous cataclysm that engulfed Suramar when the portal collapsed. Alakthul vividly remembers the Sundering, as the skies turned dark and thunderous, and the world itself shook and shattered from the power of the Well of Eternity. His eldest sibling, his brother Dulgain Moongazer, would join the druids when Malfurion began recruiting more into the folds under Cenarius's guidance, and as such Alakthul fell out of contact with his brother for almost two hundred years. Without his father to help provide a living for their family, Alakthul would take random odd-jobs for many years in Winterspring and Moonglade until he, too, would join the Druids at just over two hundred years of age. Alakthul took the path of the Druid of the Talon, and trained for many years to learn the powers of nature. Much of his life was uneventful, being a scout, watcher, and messenger between those druids who were awake in Moonglade and others in world, to insure that the Legion had, indeed, been defeated. It was then that Alakthul would learn of Illidan, Furion's brother who had become the first of a line of shunned warriors called Demon Hunters, and had betrayed the Night Elves by recreating the Well of Eternity. Alakthul would soon fall in love with a Sentinel named Avalis, who watched over the Frostsaber grounds in Winterspring near his home for many years. They had first met by chance when his younger sister Syn'dir invited him and his mother to Starfall Village, where she was first stationed after she found her own calling as a fellow Sentinel. After nearly a decade of courtship, the two decided to pledge their lives together and Alakthul would move to Starfall himself. However, the happy existence they had wanted would not be. News of an invasive force in the south of Kalimdor drew the attention of the Druids, who sent a contingent of forces down to deal with the destructive armies in a land known as Silithus. Alakthul was assigned to be a scout for the armies, but soon he and the others would discover how devastating the threat was. The Qiraji and the Silithid were no mere force, but a scourge upon the land, expanding and destroying all who were not under the command of their emperors. Alakthul would soon find himself fighting the Silithid threat in both the air and the ground, eventually acquiring a spear from a fallen Qiraji captain. Using the energies of the Silithid crystal embedded in it, he would become famous in his unit as the Qiraji Shredder, a name which he gave to his pole-arm. Soon, his force was stationed in Southwind Village, but Alakthul had long wanted a bit of a rest to see his beloved Avalis in Winterspring. He was granted the leave, and made way to Valor's Rest to make preparations for his travel. It was then that he would learn of the attack on Southwind Village. By the time he had reported back in at Staghelm Point, Valstann Staghelm had already left with a battalion. Not wanting his brethren to be the only ones fighting, he waived his leave and joined Fandral Staghelm's forces as they marched on the Qiraji forces that were amassing. Alakthul witnessed the death of Valstann and the emotional destruction of Fandral, as well as the total destruction of Southwind. He would never be the same. With the aid of the Bronze Dragonflight, the Night Elven forces drove back and sealed the Qiraji away. Alakthul could finally go home. But he was forever changed by the loss of his comrades. He was driven with guilt in that he had so selfishly left Southwind Village when it needed him the most. Avalis, too, noticed his dour and emotionless state, which sometimes bordered suicidal or catatonic. Eventually she left him, having lost the man whom she had once loved. Alakthul spent years taking the advise of the druids to try and quell his depression, but nothing would suffice. Until the Legion came again. The demonic taint hit his ancestral home and slaughtered his mother in what was now called Felwood, and Alakthul immediately rushed to join battle with the only major force in the area: That under Illidan Stormrage, newly released from his prison. Unlike many others, Alakthul saw the logic behind Illidan's consumption of the Skull of Gul'dan, and it was with the Betrayer's success that the idea of fighting the Legion with it's own power crept into his mind. Alakthul would leave the Night Elven forces in an attempt to heal the lands of Felwood, and was labelled a deserter when he even failed to show up at the Battle on Mt. Hyjal. He had become engrossed in his research and his attempts to clear out his home. The once depressed and meaningless druid now had a goal in life and would let nothing get in the way. But after many years of research and attempts, he never could find a solution to Felwood. Losing hope in the Druids, he began to seek alternative sources... and revenge... Physical Appearance Armor and Clothing Soldier Druid Alakthul wore the common tan armor that many other warriors of the Cenarion Circle had during the War of the Shifting Sands. Along with the Qiraji Shredder, he was a violent and menacing warrior on the ground, rivalling those who were more trained in the martial arts than himself. He, however, discarded this armor after the Third War. The armor was a light leather, to allow him to remain armored but cool during the hot Silithus days. His unit of Druids of the Talon wore tabards that honored the Bronze Dragonflight, with whom many flew and fought beside. Near the end of the war Alakthul changed out into chainmail armor for a more ground-warfare role, but the armor did not exist for long afterwards. Many rank-and-file druids wore similar armor, and it can still be obtained today through the Cenarion Circle. While Alakthul does not have his own armor anymore, after rediscovering the menace exists still in Silithus, he is not against requesting, buying, or borrowing new armor to help fight the Silithid threat. Demon Hunter Taking upon the style of his new Shan'Do, Tharion Greyseer, Alakthul has begun to dress more as a Demon Hunter as he travels the path. He wears the skulls of two demons upon his shoulders much as his Shan'Do has done, as well as a mask on his face until he is ceremonially blinded. He has thick gloves to allow for a sort of shielding against lighter weapons and attacks, using them as small bucklers almost. He wears purple, however, because it is his favorite color. He believes that the Demon Hunters, who come from multiple backgrounds and have different reasons, goals, and ideologies, should not have a set uniform of coloration or style. He once thought of going with a more druidic green, but he discarded the idea in favor of more mellow colors. He also wields a blade called the Khorium Champion, and uses the hardened flamberge to decimate his enemies, both demon or otherwise. He hopes to one day finish his rituals as well, so he may implement his ideas and experiments with other fel artifacts. One he is particularly curious in using is the Verdant Orbs that many Blood Mages, and even Kael'thas, use to absorb and drain the fel energy of their foes, making the orbs, and thus their owners more powerful Ascended Alakthul An incident has occurred among the Netherbane regarding an assault on the dreams of the wary. It involves their greatest fears assaulting them in life-like nightmares. Alakthul's dream, however, is of great note. As his greatest fear was not the betrayal of his own kin or Netherbane, but the corruption of himself, turning into that which he is devoted in ending. This evil Alakthul wears blackened, spiked shoulderpads along with a dark kilt. He also has demonic runes etched across his body in a manner similar to the Betrayer himself, and wields a polearm since dubbed the Felglaive. Alakthul's attention has been brought back to this dream constantly as he was recently provided with a Felcrystal that is eerily similar to the one embedded in this Felglaive. What was once a nightmare is slowly, in his mind, becoming a relative reality Alakthul intends to find the Bronze Dragonflight and attempt to learn if his fate is to not be betrayed, but be a betrayer himself. To fall down the same path as Illidan, and be shunned and hunted by those who taught and fought with him. Time will tell. Weaponry Qiraji Shredder The Qiraji Shredder was formerly a polearm wielded by a Qiraji captain during the War of the Shifting Sands. Alakthul took the weapon up, noticing the potential in the blade. The metal was infused with an ancient magic, and powered by a Silithid crystal which allowed Alakthul to use his control over Wind to create magic blades of hybrid Silithid-Druid power to shred through the lines of the Qiraji. The Qiraji Shredder, however, no longer exists. During a meeting among the Netherbane, a fallen demon hunter assaulted the school, where Alakthul was the first to engage and gouge the intruder's prowess. When momentarily taken out of the fight and replaced by his stronger comrades, Alakthul mustered his power and placed his Felcrystal into the depleted Qiraji Shredder, and with the power increase was able to bring the fully ascended and transformed attacker back to the ground. However, the blade was not attuned for fel magics, and shattered violently in his hands when attempting a second attack. Felglaive Alakthul has yet to confirm if this blade from his nightmares, invoked by the Fear Eater, is in fact a true premonition. A deep red and black color among the blade, Alak has no doubts, however, that the weapon is Fel in construction and use. He strives to earn some recognition from the Bronze Dragonflight so he may question them on the blade's existence. But given the construction and use, he can easily assume that the blade is naught but a more powerful replacement for the Qiraji Shredder. Companions Keldaer Keldaer is a spotted frostsaber that Alakthul had as a local 'pet' companion during his time in Winterspring. However, during the Third War, Keldaer was killed while fighting with Alakthul under Illidan's command against Tichondrius. Keldaer, however, was not completely gone. Using the rumors of Jade Cat Figurines, Alakthul would try to bind the creature's existance to the figurine. It proved highly successful, and now Keldaer works alongside Alakthul as a type of 'ghostsaber,' with his existance and mind linked with Alakthul's to allow for wordless communication. Keldaer's spectral essence is what allows Alakthul to use im as a fount for many spells, including his scrying techniques. Auria Auria is Alakthul's striped nightsaber mount. The saber seems to exhibit very human emotions, including envy and depression (obvious when in the presence of armored or higher breeds of saber mounts). She enjoys hunting small prey, including rodents, small dogs, squirrels, butterflies, and small gnomes -- that is to say, gnomes who even amoung their own society are considered short. Personality * Alakthul believes in equilibrium and balance. Like his Shan'Do, there is no purely good or evil. There is only balanced and chaotic. He views the Legion as an unbalanced, chaotic magic-wielding force. Balanced and harmonized energies will flow with those around it without harm. But the destructive and chaotic magics of the Burning Legion destroy instead of harmonize, and consume instead of share. * Alakthul lives through logic. While he has many honorable qualities, and prefers the higher route, he knows that not everything can be accomplished honorably. * While having lost hope in the passive and reactive Druids, he still maintains a very Druidic symbol: his beard. Even as a demon hunter, he refuses the shave it. * Unlike many others in the Netherbane, Alakthul holds a grudging respect for Illidan the Betrayer. He respects and thanks him for his sacrifices, especially in Felwood, and secretly hopes to follow his footsteps, without falling to darkness. However, he also understands Illidan is no longer what he once was, and has become that which he was sworn to hunt. Alakthul, while contemplating how to help kill Illidan, also struggles with how to appropriately honor his services to the Night Elven society (especially since Illidan inadvertently granted all night elves with immortality and the Druids their powers). Relationships Races Humans: Alakthul enjoys the Humans' quick responses to threats they perceive as dire. It is one reason why he spends most of his time living within the Beggar's Haunt, so close to their capital of Stormwind. However, he severely dislikes their disunity and general divisive attitude when it comes to solving problems. Night Elves: Alakthul, though being a Night Elf, holds little true love for his people now. Their haughtiness and disregard for the outside world iritated him, as he knew that the Night Elves were not so great anymore, expecially with their druidic powers decreased with the loss of Nordrassil. However, he seems to enjoy the company of the Sentinels and Wardens of the race, and very often goes out of his way to help the females, as he knows many of them were abandoned for centuries while their druid husbands, sons, and fathers went into the Emerald Dream. Dwarves: Alakthul enjoy the company of Dwarves. More specifically, he enjoys the company of Dwarves in their own taverns. Drunken brawls and stories and singing makes Alakthul feel very welcome and open to his own drinking problems. Gnomes: He enjoys their witty and comical nature, but believes the Gnomes are more destructive than productive when it comes to their research. Draenei: Alakthul finds the Draenei to be his best company. Able to relate to his burning desire to destroy the Legion, he often goes out of his way to learn more about their culture or befriend their kind. He has also admitted on many occassions that he finds their females to be more attractive than his own race's. Orcs: While, like many druids, Alakthul despises them for the death of Cenarius and the destruction of their forests, he also understands that there are many among the race who are noble and honorable. While he finds them rather brutish, he is always willing to get into a brawl with an orc, thinking (maybe correctly) that it is a way to show the orcs honor and respect. Trolls: Alakthul hates trolls. Evil trolls. However, the Darkspear and Zandalar trolls have gained immunity from his hatred for their assistance against the Legion. Tauren: Alakthul has rarely worked with Tauren outside of the Cenarion Circle. However, he most certainly enjoys the tender and gentle care that the females can warrant with nature, and their destructive power when crossed. He admires and respects them, though the males he believes are too pacifist for their own good at times. Forsaken: Alakthul despises the Undead, viewing them as nothing more than uncontrolled toys and machinations of the Legion. However, he begrudgingly allows the independent Forsaken to move unhindered, knowing that all races need to unite to destroy the Legion once and for all. Given his distrust of the race, he rather enjoys the destructive attitudes of the Forsaken, and attempts to get on the good side of any Forsaken he finds. Blood Elves: Alakthul has stated that he never had any love for the Highborne. However, he seems to take care in watching the Blood Elves. He views them as cousins, and that they need to toss aside their old hatreds. Magic is something that can never be truely shunned, and thinks the Night Elves are just too proud to admit that some good old fashioned Mages may be what the front lines need. Gender Male: Alakthul shows a typical male attitude towards others. He can be friendly when their is an unconditional courtesy or respect given, or he can be violent when there is a hatred that edges along dangerous. He, however, can easily get along with anyone who offers to buy him a drink. Female: Alakthul holds a high respect for Women. Partially beaten into him by the Female-dominant society of the Night Elves, but also a feeling of respect for what they have to go through, especially the Sentinels when they faced their Vigil alone. He attempts to stay on the best side of every woman he approaches. 'Archimonde hath no wrath like a woman scorned.' Netherbane Tharion Greyseer: He views Tharion as an equal outside of the context of the Netherbane. However, he understands that as a Netherbane he is bottom tier, and often refers to Tharion as 'Shan'Do' to further accentuate such a point. He respects the Greyseer's powers and wisdom, but is at time annoyed by his seclusive attitude, especially when he thinks that the other Netherbane deserve to know. Fethas Ravenmoon: Alakthul both respects and fears this silent demon hunter who remains in Tharion's fold. To the point that, while he refers to everyone else by first name, he calls her by 'Do Ravenmoon,' signifying an honorific to help drive the point home that he does not view himself better or even equal to her standing. Rutarin Firestar: Rutarin Firestar can at best be described as an oddity. However, Alak respect his tenacity, and while always curious about what's really going on under that mask, he is willing to assist the Demon Hunter in whichever way he can. With new events having come alight, he has grown somewhat cautious of Rutarin's thoughts and actions. Draymar: Alakthul highly respect this elderly Demon Hunter, and it seems that Draymar has taken on a roll more akin to a teacher than Tharion himself has. Alak can more easily relate with Draymar, with both having fought and wiotnessed the War of the Shifting Sands. They also have many similar traits and enjoyments, not least of which is randomly discussing things in the Laughing Jester in Stormwind. With new events occuring, Alakthul has become rather cautious and worried over what Draymar may do. Shizukera Nightfury: Shizukera can be best described as too innocent to be true. A hyper and flamboyant personality, Alakthul normally just nods and lets her get her thoughts out, tangents and everything. He understands her ideals, but questions whether the path she is taking is the best for her. Taldarion Shatterbound: Alakthul views Taldarion as the Fist of the Netherbane. Not just a Demon Hunter, but a frontline warrior and a herald for their cause. And to this end, Alakthul wishes to be of a similar light. He has even began to relearn the military combat stances of the Sentinels and Druids from the past, and has been adapting Dwarven and Draenic combat stances to better his arsenal. Dreysus: While not having met this student of the Netherbane often, he respects his sacrifices and believes that he may be a strong warrior one day. Vilthan Glenwatcher: He believes that Vilthan may be one of his future comrades-in-arms should the Netherbane find themselves in an active state of war. The two can connect rather well, and he believes that Vilthan may be the most sane of the Demon Hunters he can associate with. Lania Winterstorm: Alakthul understands that the Netherbane cannot be a group of warriors without someone to tend to the wounded. For this, his admiration of the Netherbane Warpriestess is rather high, atop his high respect for the females of his race. Durmeth: Alakthul has barely met Durmeth, but he holds this Paladin in high regards given his devotion to the greater good, rather than how many other Paladins view their kind with low expectations.